


Movie Time!

by AleneaG



Category: American Assassin, Deepwater Horizon - Fandom, The Internship, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleneaG/pseuds/AleneaG
Summary: Stiles is a famous actor and his pack sits down to watch his movies.





	1. Chapter 1

**SELECTED MOVIES**

* * *

THE INTERNSHIP

THE MAZE RUNNER

AMERICAN ASSASSIN

DEEPWATER HORIZON

* * *

We will first begin with The Internship. Strap into you seats, it’s going to be a ride.


	2. THE INTERNSHIP - ONE

Shouts of excitement filled the medium sized apartment home. A small group resided there were enjoying their annual get together. This year, they were going to binge watch some movies. But not any movies, movies to which one of their great pack members featured in them. The pack members basically buzzed with excitement.

Although she held the same excitement, she didn't quite express it or appreciate such expressions. Said girl, Malia, growled in annoyance and pressured the bridge of her nose. If she accidentally stabbed someone in the neck, she would blame the victim.

Finally Malia broke with a snide. "Shut up!" Silence dawned in the house, every werewolf ear hearing the words, cowered in hesitation. Malia wasn't one to tempt, everyone knew that. "Can we start watching the movies or will heads have to start rollin'?"

Scott grinned from inside the kitchen, not an ounce of fear in his body. With his hands full with treats and snacks, he dropped them onto the table by the large couch. He then leaped over the couch and sat next to Lydia. "Okay! Let's get this started!"

As if on cue, Liam jumped from his spot and sprited to the tv where he put in the CD. They could have done it on Netflix but Scott had bought all the DVD's, he wanted to have them forever. Liam then sprinted back to his spot but not before snatching a bag of skittles and turning off the light. The large flat-screen tv light up and the movie begun.

* * *

 

"An old man..turned ninety-eight. Won the lottery and died the next day..." In the view came a white car and two men, one singing along to the song on the radio.

"Why is this shit on the get-psyched mix?" The other asked incredulously as the car took a turn.

 

"If I don't throw a curveball, you get bored and the mix looses its intended effect." The man previously singing explained calmly.

 

"No, I want to get revved up and this song isn't doing it." The blonde one explained, a sigh in his tone.

 

"Revved up for what?" Liam spoke while grabbing a handful of popcorn. From across the couch, Lydia glared at him for interrupting. Liam raised his hands in mock surrender and mouthed, 'sorry, sorry.'

 

The brunette shook his head, taking another turn and challenged, "I defy you to crush this chorus and not get psyched."

 

The blonde simply shook his head and deadpanned. "Won't happen."

 

"Don't you think?" The brunette crancked up the radio a few ten notches and began singing along once again. "It's like rain..on your wedding day. A free ride..when you've already paid..."

 

The blonde rolled his eyes at the man's antics but joined anyway with a slightly grin. "It's good advice...that you just don't take.."

 

"And who would have thought?" The brunette raised his right hand and gripped the blonde, raising it as one. The car stopped at a red light, the brunette turned to a bystander called filled with young girls and mouthed the worlds extravagantly with a small dance. "It figures!"

 

The pack chuckled at the antics, some of which reminded the of a certain member. Oh how they couldn't wait to see him on the screen.

 

He then tucked his hands to his chest, mouthing the words this, locking eyes with the girls. "Mr. Play It Safe.."

 

In the back, the blonde drummed his hands and nodded off, looking at the girls as well. "Classic Alants!"

 

The brunette continued his antics, "...was afraid to fly." He flapped his arms like a bird as they drove away from the girls. A few minutes later, they soon arrived to their destination.

 

The blonde spoke, the brunette still singing along to the closing song as they drew close to a driveway, "Bring it home!"

 

"Woah-ho-ho! Oh yeah!" They drove up to the front, got out of the car and left the keys for the man to drop their car of to the parking lot.

 

The two then in nice suits walked into a fancy restaurant with a suitcase. The blonde then pointed out. "It's been a dry June. It needn't be said out loud, but we need this sale."

 

The two walked up some stairs as the brunette responded, "I'm so confident we'll close this, I'm ordering Pappy Van Winkle. It's pricey, but I want to spiritually invest in our success."

 

"What is that?" Malia tilted her head to the side looking to Scott for an answer but he too was obvious. Scott then looked to Liam for an answer but he looked to dumbfounded for life. Lydia rolled her eyes, as always.

 

"If you didn't order the Pappy, I'd sent you back to the car... to listen to the get-psyched mix again!" The blonde appointed the brunette with a pointed finger to the ground as they continued walking further into the building.

 

Getting to business, the brunette listed down their clients known info with a count of fingers. "Bob Williams. Married 16 years. Wife Karen. One daughter. That's page one. Let me hip you to page two.." He droned on about information till the arrived to the client.

 

─────────────────────

 

The three sat in a circle at the restaurant, table vacant of anything but drinks. The brunette spoke up to the client whom was a bald African American man in a simple suit. "Everyone's searching for something, right, Bob?..Love. Success. But what's the one thing no one can get more of?"

 

He then pulled up his left hand and showed his wrist where his watch resides. He looked at Bob with a sly grin. "Time!"

 

The screen turned to the blonde as he spoke with a light laugh, "And you can't fight it."

 

Bob twisted his head to the side and adjusted himself with a chuckle. "Oh, you don't have to tell me. Look at my little girl."

 

The brunette's eyes squinted as he pointed out in question. "How old is Skylar now?"

 

Bob perked up. "Just turned nine." The other two turned to him with surprise. "Nine?!"

 

The blonde eyes widened in disbelief, "Skylar's nine?! Good Lord. How does that make all of us?" He then pointed out with a grin. "Don't answer that question, Bob!"

 

Bob chuckled and exclaimed over the building laughter. "I-I I was about to answer."

 

The brunette then exclaimed more with glee, "Soon she'll be borrowing Karen's makeup and you'll have two beauties on your hands!"

 

Lydia smacked her lips and took a sip of her drink before explaining, "Does that mean he's basically calling his daughter ugly?"

 

The blonde joined in, "Lock the doors. It's coming, Bob. Double digits!" Said man was laughing with joy, eyes crinkled and grin wide.

 

"Skylar still giving them hell on the pommel horse?" The brunette jumped up in conversation.

 

Bob's eyes brighten with more glee. He then pointed towards his un-visible phone. "Want to see a photo?"

 

The brunette waved him off, "If it's not too much trouble.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Let me show you Sky." Bob then pulled up a photo of his daughter in a gymnasium doing an attempt splits on a bar with her face scrunched up, her hair in braids. "Yeah, Skylar's really slimming down."

 

"The looks on their faces really say so.." Malia insulted seeing the looks on the other guy's faces. Scott on her left looked at her with his normal upset puppy eyes. Malia rolled her eyes and watched on.

 

"I'll tell you what, she's really eating healthy. Mostly fruits and nuts. Her choice."

 

(At this point, I was just done with everything and skipped some parts. Sorry to those who wanted to see.)

 

─────────────────────

 

The blonde shook his head with a chuckle, "You can't control time." The brunette continued, "But you can manage it."

 

"Bob..the Chronoshock. Aight Thirteen. These babies will fly off your shelf." The blonde pulled out a suitcase, opened it to see packaged watches in cases. Bob incredulous look widened with glee.

 

"Now I know you have six stores now, so you'll probably want a larger order than last year's." The brunette chimed in.

 

Bob looked back and forth at the two salesman with confusion. "You're kidding, right?" The salesman's themselves looked confused. "Y-you're businesses has been folded."

 

"I'm sorry?" The brunette's eyes faltered but he kept his act up. The blonde interrupted, attempting to clear up some confusion, "No, no, no, there's been some chatter. The last few years have been rough. But who hasn't felt the pinch?"

 

"They didn't tell you, did they? I thought you guys wanted to grad dinner for old times' sake. You're company is closed. I hate to be the one telling you that. I know that I can't buy the watches because..your company doesn't exist anymore, but I wish I could! That's how good you guys are!"

 

TIME ───────────────────── SKIP

 

"What the fuck, Sammy?" The scene changed to an office building where the two previous salesman walked into an empty office.

 

Their previous boss stood up in annoyance, "What the fuck me? What the fuck you! Who told you you could barge into my office without an appointment?"

 

The blonde closed his hand with accusation. "You closed the company. Then you sent us out on a sale we really needed and had Bob Williams drop that bomb on us?!"

 

The boss rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bob Williams' got a big fucking mouth."

 

"Yeah, he does."

 

 

 

 

─────────────────────

 

THIS IS ONLY LIKE 5 MINUTES IN..HELP ME GUYS!!


End file.
